


Whitewalls

by arclla



Series: whitewalls [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, more like an essay or general discussion actually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: summary: fantastic prophecies and how to crack them





	Whitewalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the love of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+love+of+Merlin).



他看见自己的手中燃起一团黑火

***

盖勒特.格林德沃鲜少拥有无梦的睡眠，他对此却毫无怨言。水汽斑斓，徐徐上升，蛾翅抖落剧毒的鳞粉，他将其吸入，眼前蒙上一层白翳。他曾长久地陶醉在自己的愿景中：充满诱惑的节点，铁一般的原则，秩序，等级，他坐在神的位置上挥动长鞭，日辇划过天穹，锁链碎裂，纷纷如雨。

他从不畏惧要告诉人们该如何行事；他在开口前早已窥见结果。

“然而，打碎系统永远是最简单的一步。”他们躺在草堆上看着夜空；夏日的戈德里克山谷远比其他季节来得更加仁慈，露水直到日出前才会沾湿衣角。阿不思.邓布利多，那个牢牢占据着大半个愿景的红发男孩，此刻正若有所思地皱着眉头：“破碎的花瓶本身是毫无用处的，你得用另外一个器皿去替代它……我对此只有一个疑问。”

“什么？”盖勒特扭过头看向他。毫无疑问地，阿不思.邓布利多马上就要到自己身边来了，他无数次地看到那根传说中的老魔杖被这个人握在手里：死亡圣器的主人应当与他站在一起。

虽然这只是盖勒特想要得到他的原因之一。

“我始终弄不明白，你究竟怎样看待麻瓜，盖勒特。”阿不思用一种宽容的，洞悉一切的眼神看他，钴蓝色的虹膜在星光下几乎变作黑色，“用问题回答问题是无法令人信服的，请原谅我这样说。”

他总希望这个问题来得更晚一点，然而，似乎没有比现在更合适的时刻了。

“这是一个很好的问题，阿不思，我很高兴你选择这样坦荡地谈起它。”盖勒特.格林德沃谨慎地挑拣着合适的词汇，从现在开始，他必须格外留意了：在这种谈话对象的面前，他无法得到第二次机会。

“我不知道你是怎样看待未来的。”金发男孩沉默了一瞬，抬手指向头顶。几缕银色丝线从他的指尖缓缓溢出，有生命般地于半空中扭曲，缠绕，构成一幅标准的星图，“我知道你觉得占卜课一无是处，我也完全同意你的观点。人的事物过于微小，不足以影响星辰运动的轨迹，茶叶渣的唯一归宿是被家养小精灵倒进垃圾桶……但是仍然有无数的人选择相信它，并依照预言行动。你知道原因吗？”

“他们拒绝成为自己的主人，并且试图让一堆毫无价值的暗示为他们的行为负责。”阿不思撇了撇嘴，很快地又笑了，“我不想评价别人选择如何度过自己的人生，盖勒特，我只能说，我永远不会成为他们的一员。”

“我完全理解你的想法。”盖勒特也笑了起来；这答案和他预想的一模一样，“然而……”

沉默像雾一样笼罩了他们。阿不思耐心地等着他把句子说完，却迟迟没能得到那枚休止符。

“然而？”他催促道，用肩膀抵了抵他的，“你难道睡着了？”

“我只是在想该如何告诉你，”盖勒特懒洋洋地勾了勾指尖，星图开始运动：天鹅座移到了夜幕中央，火星从南方渐渐升起，“聪明过人的阿不思.邓布利多也有犯错误的一天。”

“如果你和我一起念过书就会发现，我经常犯错。”阿不思并没有感到被冒犯，相反地，他高兴地点了点头，脸上浮现出一种奇妙的渴望，“错误能使你记得更牢，没有比这更有效的学习方式了。那么，是哪儿？”

“我同意你说的，人们相信预言是因为他们恐惧于成为自己的主人。”他抽出垫在脑后的右手，轻轻地握住了阿不思的，“然而这只是原因之一。还有一个更明显的，更坚实的理由，你错过了。”

“是什么？”

“非常简单。”盖勒特控制不住自己；他下意识地用指腹抚摸阿不思掌中的纹路，这让后者轻轻地缩起了肩，“他们相信预言，因为预言是对的。”

又是一阵沉默。阿不思低低地笑了起来：

“我想我一定是听错了。”

“你没有。”他洋洋得意地扣紧了手指，“只有真正的先知才能做出有效的预言，因此它们非常，非常稀少。”

“你是否准备告诉我，你见过真正的先知？”现在属于那种为数不多的时刻：阿不思.邓布利多清楚地知道自己比盖勒特·格林德沃更聪明，并试图用温和的，引导性的口吻帮他愈合受伤的自尊，“或许吧，盖勒特，我当然不否认这种情况……”

“不要用这种哄小孩的腔调和我说话，阿不思。”半带玩笑的警告，他只是想让阿不思感到一丝愧疚，好铺垫接下来的谈话，“以及，我见过真正的先知，你也见到过，你甚至每天都能见到他。”

“好的，抱歉。”阿不思止住了笑，好奇地打量着他，“你到底想说什么？”

“我是一个先知，阿不思。”

 

***

阿不思.邓布利多不相信预言；然而他依赖预言，就像依赖所有可以让他做出补救的方法。他曾经以为，他有幸窥视过命运的模样，从另一对钴蓝色双眼中；他曾经以为，自己可以成为命运的主人，在拿到老魔杖的一刻。

直到那一天。

或许命运的确是真实存在的东西。葬礼时下着大雨，众人离去后，他选择留在阿丽安娜和母亲的坟墓前进行思考。这其实是一件非常讽刺的事情，因为在二者还活着的时候，他并没有给予她们与此刻等同的关注：意识到了这点，他的心脏直直地坠进了胃里，酸液开始将其腐蚀，他痛苦地喘着气，几乎说不出话。

自我憎恨总是最容易做的事情，可惜它从来都毫无价值。

往后的岁月中，阿不思.邓布利多一次又一次地意识到了预言的运行机制。他安静地观察着盖勒特.格林德沃，就像观察他自己。他用一个本子记录那个人在欧洲大陆上做过的种种事迹，他写下它，分析它，就像解开一道艰辛的谜题。世界上不会再有人比他更了解格林德沃了，他为此感到自豪，更感到羞耻。他听过他发表的每一篇演讲，然而每一篇都不如他当时在戈德里克山谷中的那篇好；然而这并不是倒退，阿不思.邓布利多清楚地明白，是因为听众不一样了。

他本可以在那时捕捉到一丝异样，他本可以在那时触摸到台词下的暗流，他本可以在一切发生前结束它。

 

“我是一个先知，阿不思。”金发男孩笑了起来，钴蓝色的双眼被月光照得闪闪发亮，“我能看到未来。”

“你这句话里包含了非常多的假设。”阿不思.邓布利多静静地看着他，“我们从头开始？”

“当然。”

“第一个：未来是通过视觉表达的，而不是通过其他的感知……比如所谓的‘天音’，或者味觉，嗅觉。”

“我看到的未来是图像形式的，像雾气，快速移动的画面，转瞬即逝。”盖勒特·格林德沃认真地思索着，眉头微微皱起，“真希望我也能让你看到，这描述仍然不够准确。”

“好吧，第二个，”红发男孩似乎没把它放在心上；他压抑住一个哈欠：夜已经很深了。

“你说的‘未来’，是指多久之后的事情？”

“天哪，阿不思，‘未来’不会带着时间线出现在我面前的。”他几乎想要大笑了；非常标准的阿不思.邓布利多式思路：一切真理后都应当标上它的适用范围，“再一次地，我很难和你解释清楚，不过那的确都是发生在将来的事情，因为我看到了一个更为年长的自己。”还有你。

“那个未来的你在做什么？”好奇之火在另一双眼中点燃，他很高兴地发现，阿不思终于认真了起来，“是一段连续的画面，还是一张画面？”

“我看到我自己正在用魔杖燃起大火。”短暂的停顿，“非常奇怪地，那魔杖不是这一根。”

盖勒特.格林德沃举起手边的魔杖挥了挥：顶端喷出一股银色的烟雾，很快地被夜风吹散了。

“什么颜色的火？正在燃烧着什么？你为什么要点燃它？那魔杖长什么样？”阿不思索性坐了起来；红发从肩头垂落，他焦躁地把它从脸侧拨开，紧紧地盯着他，“盖勒特，我现在问你：那魔杖长什么样？”

盖勒特.格林德沃从未像此刻一样清清楚楚地看见阿不思的内心。他在他的脑中漫步，目睹碎片弥合，拼图完整。多日来的讨论在他的心中植下种子，而现在，种子正在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。

“我恐怕你不会相信我。”

“我从不相信任何人，我只相信事实。”阿不思轻声说，苍白的脸颊上涌起两团血色，“如果你真的是个先知，如果你相信你所见的即为事实，那就告诉我。”

“黑色的大火，火焰从地表蜿蜒而上，没有燃烧任何东西，除了一些枯骨。我不知道那是什么咒语。”盖勒特也坐了起来。他们现在是面对面了，手却仍然握在一起，似乎没人发现这姿势有多别扭。

为了更伟大的利益，盖勒特.格林德沃必须让阿不思.邓布利多相信他即将出口的每一个字。

“我认为，那魔杖就是老魔杖。”

 

***

阿不思.邓布利多无法入睡。普通人失眠时会在床上辗转反侧，他选择在被单下检视自己。他用了很多年的时间才意识到盖勒特.格林德沃其实从来没有回答过最初的那个问题。揭示预言的那次是离真相最近的一次，然而，如同往常那样，盖勒特.格林德沃极其聪明地用最好的诱饵将答案替换了：他描述了另一个真相。

阿不思.邓布利多无法抱怨什么。那时的他太年轻，渴望探索一切未知的东西，渴望变得强大，渴望成为命运的主人。盖勒特.格林德沃所描述的一切都成为了现实，他无法指责他是个骗子，小偷，玩弄人心的魔鬼，就如同他无法指责真相本身。他的确在尼可.勒梅的水晶球中看见巴黎燃起滔天大火，那火焰是黑色的，没有点着任何东西，除了地上的枯骨……还有人的血肉。

经过裁切的真相仍然是真相，愚蠢的只是那些尝试解读它的看客。

阿不思.邓布利多躺在霍格沃茨的城堡深处，躺在宽阔华美的的四柱床上，躺在重重的被褥下，仍然只觉得手脚冰冷。

 

他终于明白了预言的意义，并决定用余生来嗤笑它。

 

 

End

 

 

*Whitewalls 取自马丁的《七王国的骑士》

设定沿用原作（瞳色），剧本中的火焰为黑色。


End file.
